Rolling ball entertainment devices or games have a great popularity, which is based in large measure upon novel features found in the game, to provide added opportunities for skill while also providing new characteristics of the game, to hold the attention and interest of the players.
By this invention, an auxiliary control is provided which is only intermittently available to the player for operation. Thus, if the player can catch the moment when the control may be operated, benefits in the game may be achieved and the score increased.